The Black Uchiha Clan
by Skyward
Summary: In the beginning, before the Hidden Village of the Leaf was formed, there were two Uchiha Clans, the red and the black. The Black, in fear of annihilation by the Red, fled and was never seen again. But now, the rebel of the Black has entered the villages’
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, school's almost here so i figured I would put this up. I said I would put up the story that got the most requests but for some reason, my notes for that story all got thrown out so now I have to make new ones. It kind of sucks cause the ones I'm making now arn't nearly as good as the old ones...sigh, I'll just have to live with it. **

**This story is wierd even from my stand point so I don't really mind if you don't like it. I wanted to try a completily different stand in the way I wrote it and so far I'm not doing so well. Just wait until I get 'Down from the Mountains' up! It's fun to write!**

**I have the map link on my profile if you want to know where the heck she is.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine because if he was...never mind.**

**Enjoy **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Black Uchiha** **Clan**

Summary: In the beginning, before the Hidden Village of the Leaf was formed, there were two Uchiha Clans, the red and the black. The Black, in fear of annihilation by the Red, fled and was never seen again. But now, the rebel of the Black has entered the villages' gates…

Chapter one: Family Disagreements

"Father, are you positive-?" The pink haired girl was cut off by a tall, lanky man with black hair and red eyes.

"Of course! Sakura, I've had your brother and you trained from birth to take on the roll of the next leader of our clan. I expect you to fulfill your birth right." Sano Uchiha gritted his teeth as he watched for his daughter's reaction. She had always been different from her twin brother Sai. Sai had eagerly accepted the roll of next leader, but Sakura had always seemed a little reluctant. She had always put an illusion on her eyes, almost as if she was ashamed of how they looked. However, with what she lacked in eagerness in her birth right, she made up in her willingness in battle. She excelled in hand to hand combat and put her brother to shame with long rang attacks. She was by far the stronger of the two, and she also had excellent medic skills.

Her face was as emotionless as always, which made Sano both proud and a little pissed. She had perfect control of her actions and expressions, so perfect that even he could read nothing of them. When she did not answer, he decided to continue. "Why are you so reluctant? Sai," Sano saw her flinch slightly when he said her twins name, "is ready and willing to take his responsibilities. Why are you so negative toward this? Any other person would jump for the opportunity to be in your position. Answer me Sakura."

For the first time in his life, Sano saw his daughter bow her head, and he didn't like it one bit. It was scary, watching someone who could easily kill you not look you in the eye. He stood suddenly, frightened out of his wits, and backed up. Sakura had yet to raise her head. After awhile, she finally spoke.

"It's always Sai, Sai, Sai. Sai will surly be the next leader. Sai is so responsible. Sai will easily over power Sakura and claim the leadership. It's only right, I mean, he was born first, he's a male. He will be the more powerful of the two. Growing up, that was all I heard. From you even, until I decided I was sick and tired of hearing people think me weak and useless. Even now that I could easily slay him with a flick of my wrist, very little has changed. Now it's Sai will surly be the leader with little Sakura by his side as comfort. Sai is so responsible, losing that battle so his sister won't feel bad. Sai is the stronger of the two and always will be." Finally her head snapped up and she locked eyes with him. Sano slowly took another step back, watching her carefully. Even though hatred and disgust were clear in her voice, nothing was shown on her face. "Father, this is how the people in our village think, and always will. You know that. I will not be respected as leader without Sai by my side to agree with everything I say. If he so much as frowns because what I say doesn't suit him too well, they will not listen, even if it is right. They think that because my hair is pink, that I can't throw a decent punch. They think that because I make my eyes green, I can not use the bloodline. It's pathetic. They look at me with pity while I look at them in disgust because of their weakness and naïve thoughts…I…want to leave. I don't like it here. I'm tired of-of being thought of as weak and a nuisance. I will-I will leave."

Sano watched in horror and disbelief as he saw tears slide down his daughters' still expressionless face and heard her voice crack. He did not move when she turned around and walked out of the room. It took him awhile to process the information her little outburst had given him. From her way of putting it…it was true. He clinched his hands into fists as he realized that what she had said was true. He had failed. If they ruled together, they would not be equal, not even close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura landed on a tree branch gracefully, and slowly got herself back under control. She had let herself crack under the pressure. It was so unlike her. Gritting her teeth, she let herself release the breath she had been holding. Relaxing her stance, she said calmly.

"What do you want, Sai?"

A tree a few yards away, shook suddenly and Sai almost fell out of it. Glancing over at him, Sakura smirked and shook her head. Sai caught her smirk and scowled.

"You know what I want, ugly. It's not every day you come out of father's office whimpering like a scolded pup."

Sakura snorted at his choice of words. "I was not."

"On the inside you were."

Sakura was mentally shaken by this. She had forgotten about that. He could easily read her emotions, and she his. She reached out with her mind and roughly touched his, making him shiver.

"Don't do that. It feels…weird." Sai finished lamely with a shrug.

Smiling softly at him she retorted, "I feel the same thing every time you do it too."

Sai was quiet for awhile. After a moment he said, "Will you go?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"You'll live."

"I'll have to find a new sparring partner."

"It will do you good."

"I'll be cold at night when winter comes."

"Get a girlfriend."

"I won't have anybody to show me any more complex moves."

"You'll figure them out in time."

"We won't be able to eat breakfast together any more."

"Father will be there."

"We can't visit mother's grave together any more."

"You're a big boy, you'll manage."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You're mean and ugly."

"I was born that way."

They glared at each other for a while, letting the faces they wore in public disincarnate. It was Sai that finally broke the silence. "I'll think to you every once in awhile."

Sakura let a small smile slide onto her face and nodded. She quietly jumped to the branch he was on and hugged him, he hugged back. Sakura broke it after a few minutes and disappeared, leaving Sai to think and sort his thoughts.

Sakura swung easily through the window to her room and landed on her feet. Glancing around, she grabbed her travel bag and left, not wanting to linger in her room any longer. It was only after she had passed through the village entrance and was a few miles away that she stopped to route her way. Pulling out an old scroll that showed the territories of the ninja villages, she allowed what she had learned about the outside world to enter her mind.

Her clan, the Black Clan was located in the Demon country, just west of the Hidden Village of the Shadows, in the Hidden Village of the Wolf. They were notorious for assassinations, which is why they were allowed in the bloodthirsty village of demon wolfs after they fled their originally homeland. They had tried to keep their blood line as clean as possible, but it didn't last long. Now almost all the Black Uchiha's held a certain amount of wolf demon blood. Sakura herself was only one forth Uchiha, and a whole three fourths wolf demon. Her brother was too, but for some reason, she had a different appearance.

While Sai had the wolf demons black eyes and the Uchiha's black hair, Sakura normally had pink hair and red eyes ringed in black. She normally put an illusion on them, because if she looked some one in the eye, she suddenly found all their memories, their techniques, their secrets, in her mind and stored for future use. Most people would think this great, but Sakura found it a little annoying. It was with her eyes that she had discovered what people truly thought of her. Also, when she decided to use her wolf demon bloodline, her **fur** turned pitch black, while when she used her Uchiha bloodline, her **hair** turned black with red streaks. The first time she had tried it on Sai, he had screamed like a girl and ran away in fear. She had never tried both bloodlines at once; for fear that the effects would be permanent.

Turning her attention back to the scroll, she turned her attention to the country closest to her country.

To South-east was the Hidden Village of the Moon. It was too close to her home land for her taste so she quickly dismissed it. She had travel through the Void Country a few times on missions and had found nothing to catch her interest there.

East of the Void Country was the Hidden Village of the Mist. It was quite small, made up mostly small islands, but she would travel through it, just out of curiosity, not that she had any other option. It would be necessary to travel through it to reach the other main land.

East of that lay the Fire Country. From the information the spies had given her father, it was currently the big dog of the other Hidden Villages. It was of an okay size and was likely to have some very interesting clans and techniques there.

Nodding her head, Sakura decided that it was that country she would travel to first. Excitement hummed in her veins. The farthest East she had been was to the Hidden Village of the Moon. It would be a totally new experience for her, to travel as she willed and do as she liked. Her life had been some what confined to Demon Country and about five trips to the Void Country. Now at the age of fifteen, she was ready for a change. Rolling up the scroll and putting it back in her pack; Sakura stood and made to move out, when a thought suddenly hit her.

Reaching behind her neck, Sakura unknotted the forehead protector's band and grabbed it from its place around her neck. It had the wolf-Uchiha symbol on it, a circle, completely black accept for a sliver on the edge. It resembled an almost complete solar eclipse. The wolf symbol was a completely black circle and the Uchiha symbol was a fan with black fan and a white handle. Hers showed her bloodline, telling that she was mostly wolf demon and a little Uchiha.

Sakura pulled a kunai from the pouch on her leg and made to slash a line across the forehead protectors smooth surface when Sai's voice fought its way into her mind.

'**_DON"T!'_** Sai shouted as he appeared in the bare plains of her minds eye.

Sakura sighed and allowed her arms to drop to her side. Dropping to a sitting position, she leaned against the tree she was standing by and turned her thoughts inward.

'**_Don't what?'_** She questioned him as she appeared in front of him.

'**_WHAT? Mark yourself a Missing Nin for life! That's what!'_** The usually expressionless boy was almost in tears and ran to her to pull her into a hug.

Sakura sweat dropped as she looked down at the sobbing boy. **_'Are you okay Sai?'_**

His sobbing act stopped and he glared up at her. '**_What do you think! You've only been gone for five hours and I'm already bored out of my mind. Is it too late to come back?'_**

Sakura raised her brow and nodded. Cocking her head slightly she said calmly, **_'You need to get a life.'_**

Sai snorted and pulled back from her. **_'I have a life.'_**

'_**Which consists of…?'**_

'_**Eating.'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**Sleeping.'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**Training.'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**Painting.'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**YOU!'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**and…..umm….'**_

'_**See, you have almost no life. Only two of the five you said count.'**_

'**_You're not only ugly and fat; you're a liar as well.'_**

'_**Sai, get a girlfriend.'**_

'_**Why can't you come back?'**_

'**_I will.'_**

'_**Really!'**_

'_**No.'**_

'_**See! You're a liar!'**_

'**_No I'm not. I will come back.'_** Sakura turned her back to him and made to leave. **_'Just not now, I'm having too much fun.'_**

'_**Sakura!'**_

Sakura opened her eyes and stretch, tuning out Sai's voice, which was still ricocheting off the far corners in her mind. Getting to her feet, she made a quick slice through the symbol of her forehead protector and then tied it around her neck.

Considering the distance she had to cover to get to the docks in Void Country, Sakura figured she could get there a lot faster in wolf demon form. An eager grin appeared on her face and her forest green eyes look on a wild and controllable look. Letting her self control go, she felt her muscles tense, and then bulge. He clothes were absorbed as the transformation continued. Her hands suddenly sprung claws and black fur appeared everywhere on her body. Her body lengthened and a tail appeared. In the end, she looked like the living replica of a wolf, only much larger.

She was nine feet high at her shoulders and at least twenty long, not counting her tail. She was as black as a nightmare and had blood red eyes ringed in black that could look into your very soul. Pausing to stretch, Sakura let herself relish the feeling of power her taunt muscles held in their depts. Her paws were huge and made her look unbalanced and awkward, but she was anything but. Her forehead protector had turned into a thin metal collar, with the same symbol with a slash through it on it.

She could hear Sai simmering in rage in her mind. Smirking at him, Sakura did an odd wolf like shrug and asked, **_'What?'_**

A vein appeared on his forehead and he hissed**_, 'Why didn't you tell me you could use the long forgotten wolf bloodline…?'_**

'**_Umm…I….forgot….'_** Sakura twitched her ears uncomfortably, not sure how to answer this delicate question. **_'You freaked out so bad when I did the Uchiha bloodline, I wasn't really…excited to how you would react when I showed you this one…'_**

Sai crossed his arms with an expressionless look. **_'I see….' _**Without another word, his image vanished.

Sakura didn't take a moment to consider her brothers odd actions. He was emotionless and polite to a point around most people, but found it convenient to vent his frustrations on her every once in awhile. She didn't really mind and made nothing of it. The next time they spoke, if she was lucky, he would have forgotten the whole conversation.

Checking the direction, Sakura tugged the rope that was attached to her travel pack loose and slide her head through it so she could carry it without her teeth, and started to the west, nothing more than a black blur in the growing darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a week to get through the rugged lands between Demon and Void country and another three days to reach the docks in the Void country. Sakura had returned to her human form only after she had reached the small fishing town on the coast. No one had a clue what her symbol stood for and all they could make of it was that she was a missing nin. She had forced her way onto a large fishing boat heading toward the Hidden Village of Mist. She had taken the illusion off her eyes for awhile, learning the language and how to handle a boat properly. It had been fun, watching the sailors try to predict the weather with just their eyes when she could tell with a small sniff of her sensitive nose. For non-ninja's the entire crew was quite amazing. They had an almost sixth sense when it came to the waters vicious sense of humor. They had made quite a few remarks about her hair, asking if it was real or if it was to just get attention, why would a missing nin have pink hair, was it hard to hide, why did she change the color of her eyes, why didn't she talk very much, why was her face so blank all the time, how did she learn about the workings of a boat so quickly, what village was she from, what did the black and white fan tattooed on her back stand for, why were her clothes so wore and torn, the questions went on and on and on….

After they had went through the Hidden Village of the Mist, the crew, to Sakura's delight, decided to continue to the Land of Fire. It was then that Sakura decided to tell them a bit about herself, for they had decided to make the detour for her. When she told them she was from the Demon Country, she had received a few surprised stares and then was bombarded by questions. Apparently the land between Void and Demon had never been explored or traveled through so the Demon Country was simply a rumor, a guess, a nightmare, nothing more. She had answered their questions as best she could, no matter how silly. The second leg of the trip had been much more comfortable and they were beginning to accept her as one of their own.

When she left them the shores of Fire Country, she had found herself wrapped in a bone crunching hug from on of the sailors, follow by nine more hugs, three kisses on the cheek, one shake of a hand, and a lot of goodbyes, Sakura gave them a true smile and asked if they wanted to see her bloodline. She was greeted with an enthusiastic roar of approval. She quickly shifted into a wolf and on a second thought, easily pinned the sailor who had given her the first hug and gave him a lick on the cheek.

Surprisingly, most of the sailors weren't scared, if fact, quite a few of them ran up to examine her new form with interest. One even helped her put her travel pack on while another pulled out a large piece of canvas and knotted it like a bandana around her neck. Apparently they had all signed it and it was a token of their thanks. Sakura had been touched gave them a toothy grin which most returned. She could see into their souls and what they said was true. When the captain finally ordered them to all back up, Sakura sprang back a few stepped, raised her head, and gave a howl. Her ears were greeted with quite a few imitations of it and with a grin; she turned and bounded into the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed in happiness as she inspected her surroundings. The trees were different than those in her country, and they smelled different. Slowing to a trot, she raised her head and scented the winds. Their was a small group of humans camped five miles to the south, but other than that, she was alone. She soon came to a stream and paused to drink. When she was done, she slashed across it, and shook dry on the other side.

Raising her head, she stopped as she checked the winds again. The humans were on the move, and toward her, but something was different. There was another creature with them. Curiosity getting the better of her, she did not move but rather stayed, waiting for them to reach her. They were traveling rather slowly so it was about half an hour before they reached her.

There were three humans, two male and one female, and another creature that resembled a wolf, only smaller and cream colored. Their power levels were rather pitiful compared to the people in her village, but Sakura still regarded them warily. She knew very little about the fighting styles of this land and wasn't one to go barging in blindly. She would simply copy their minds and then plan her actions.

The female was the first to notice her. She had strange white eyes and long navy hair. She quickly informed her companions of her and then they separated. The white wolf like creature and a male with wild brown hair and a tattooed face went to the right and the other male, with brown spiked hair and wearing tinted spectacles and a tall collared shirt went to the left. The female continued on the same course, directly toward her.

The female was trembling slightly in fear, but immediately stopped when she straightened her back. Sakura was about to introduce herself when the human landed in front of her, but stopped when she started to talk.

"Easy girl…N-nice doggie..." Sakura quickly searched through the memories of the girl. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, part of a clan with a bloodline with the ability to use their eyes to see almost all the way around. She was the heir, but wasn't considered the strongest. She though Sakura was some sort of rouge dog, a dog being a companion of a human with looks similar to hers. Her companions were Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with the nin-dog, Akumaru.

Smirking to herself, Sakura considered her options. It would be easy to get into the Hidden Village of Leaf if they thought her a dumb animal. From Hinata's memories, dogs normally stayed with one person their entire life and stayed loyal to them. It might be a little degrading, but it wasn't like she had a choice. An opportunity had appeared and she intended to use it.

Sakura immediately put on a friendly front and wagged her tail. Sitting down, she pretended to be looking her over and cocked her head to the side in a curious manner. When Hinata relaxed, she wagged her tail again and whined slightly. The human slowly made her way forward, pausing every once in a while to see if Sakura started to look uncomfortable. Sakura couldn't help but smile inwardly at the female's shy nature. When she was finally with in range, Sakura dropped so that she was lying down and looked Hinata in the eye. She gasped, but did not pull back. Instead, she slowly extended her arm and gently stroked Sakura's whiskered cheek.

Sakura felt Hinata's two companions relax, and then slowly make themselves seen. She paid them no mind and simply focused all her attention on Hinata. She playfully nuzzled her head against Hinata's chest and when she gently scratched her behind her ears, the first thought that came to Sakura's mind was, 'I could get used to this….'

The dog, Akumaru, growled slightly, apparently finding her scent foreign. Sakura paused, and then slowly got to her feet. Her travel bag swung slightly, but then stilled. Taking a slow step toward the dog, she quickly locked eyes and copied his memories. His language was somewhat primitive and Sakura had it down with in seconds. Taking another step, she decided to stop there. The dog's master, Kiba, was wary of a dog fight. She found that he could speak the language of the dog, so she quickly made up a lie and growled out softly to the other dog, **"It is uncommon in my pack for a male to challenge a female. However…you are rather small for a male."** Slowly walking toward him, she started to circle him. **"I'm unfamiliar with your breed. You smell of the humans. Was your pack killed? Why else would you be with a species that is not your own…"**

Akumaru was rather surprised that she could speak his tongue, but said nothing of it. Kiba was also surprised, but made on move to interfere. He did however mutter, "She can speak dog." To both his companions.

When Sakura had completed her inspection circle, she stopped right in front of the dog and looked at him expectantly. It took awhile for him to break out of his shock.

"**I'm…I'm a nin-dog. I was raised by humans. It is common in this land. I also have never seen the likes of you before. Where are you from?"**

"**If you have never seen my kind, then you have most likely never been to my land. We rule there. It is far to the west. I doubt you have heard of it."**

Akumaru grinned good naturedly and asked, **"What are you doing so far from home?"**

Sakura was rather taken back by this and paused to think. **"I'm…I'm roaming. That is all."**

Akumaru did not question her further on the subject. Tipping his head toward Hinata he asked, **"And what of her?"**

"**She is a kind hearted person. Her scent is pure."**

"**Is that why you allowed her to touch you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What about Kiba?"**

"**He is male."**

"**So?"**

"**Male humans hold a different scent. It is not as pleasant as a females."**

"**Ah! I see. Would you like to come with us?"**

"**With you?"**

"**You said you are roaming. Would you care to roam with us until we reach our home?"**

Sakura pretended to think this over for a second before asking, **"Home?"**

Akumaru nodded his head enthusiastically and wagged his tail. **"Yeah, home. It's just east of here. Called by the humans as Leaf. Not to bad a place. You might like it."**

Shrugging, Sakura nodded**. "I have no other direction to go. I will accompany you to your so called Leaf."**

"**Great! I'll tell Kiba…By the way, I'm Akumaru. What do you go by?"**

"**Sakura."**

Turning to Kiba, Akumaru nodded and muttered something that escaped Sakura's sharp ears. After awhile, Kiba nodded and turned to Shino and Hinata.

Hinata waited quietly as the two large dogs talked back and forth. It was strange to see, but she had gotten used to it. The black dog was the largest she had ever seen. It obviously had good breeding and they would most likely have to return it to its master when Akumaru had finished talking to it. That was, if it wanted to return. She watched quietly as the two dogs continued to talk. Suddenly Akumaru gestured to her with his head, but other than that, nothing else concerning her happened. Akumaru then trotted over to Kiba and growled something to the dog boy.

Kiba immediately broke into a grin and nodded. Turning to her and Shino, he said, "Akumaru says she's not from here. West was all she said. She said she was roaming and agreed to come to the village with us. Other than that, she said Hinata smells good, I stink, and Akumaru is a small male." Cupping his hands around his mouth he whispered, "I think he has a crush on her!"

Akumaru snorted and looked away. The black dog looked at him curiousy, but apparently didn't say any thing because Akumaru didn't turn back to her. She watched the two for a second, and then asked quietly, "Does she have a name?"

Shino nodded in agreement as he observed the large black dog in open curiosity. It was rare such a large dog that was not a nin dog. "Yes, and what is her breeding?"

Kiba was at a lose for Shino's question and turned back to Akumaru, who barked the question to the black dog, who answer with a low growl. Kiba sweat dropped and shrugged. "She says her name is Sakura and no, she is not a dog, she is a wolf."

Hinata nodded and Shino just kind of glared at the large…wolf, who simply stared back.

Soon they were off. Sakura had reluctantly allowed Shino on her back, but insisted that Hinata be in the front. Akumaru and Kiba had quickly set off, leaving Hinata alone with the huge black wolf and Shino. Glancing back, she saw that her bug loving boy was looking rather uncomfortable. Giving him a worried look, he said quietly, "I rode on Akumaru once. It was not a pleasant experience."

Hinata nodded in understanding and turned back to Sakura. Leaning down, she whispered quietly in her ear. "Go easy. Shino is not feeling well."

To her surprise the wolf nodded and her muscles suddenly tensioned. Hinata and Shino braced for the jolt that never came. Hinata forced her eyes open and gasped as she looked down at the trees far below.

"How..?" Shino breathed out as he gazed down in surprise. Suddenly the trees were coming toward them at an alarming rate. Hinata braced herself again, but it was not necessary. Sakura's landings were incredibly smooth and well placed. It was almost as though they were flying, or as close to it as possible without wings. They caught up to a surprised Akumaru and Kiba with in a few minutes. When Sakura made to slow down to her pace, Akumaru barked something to her and she just snorted before quickening her pace again. Hinata smiled happily. If she kept this pace up, they would be at Konaha by night fall.

Sakura kept the slowest pace she could manage. The two people on her back were comfortable with it and the female would occasionally stroke her head or give her a quick scratch behind the ear as they went along. The male did not move and made no sounds. The forest seemed almost never ending, simply a field of trees that extended in all directions for as far as the eye could see. It was beyond Sakura how you could know where you were unless you had a very keen scent of smell. A village was ahead of them, that was obvious. As they continued, the smell of other humans was getting stronger by the bound.

Rather unexpectedly they came upon a path of some sort. Their were some other ninja's traveling on it, but from the way both Hinata and Shino tensed they either did not know them or didn't like them. Sakura landed soundlessly next to them and slowed her pace for a second to get a look at them.

She almost tripped when the leader turned his head to look at her. It was…impossible. It was an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha, he was a Red Uchiha. Sakura quickly locked the surprise away and nodded her head to the surprised Uchiha and picked up her pace. When they had left the other group far behind them, Hinata leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me, but that was the Uchiha genius, Itachi Uchiha, and his team. They are well known and considered the strongest of all the Uchiha's. I've never met him before, but he is strong."

Sakura flicked her ears forward and then back, making Hinata giggle slightly. A large wooden wall was coming into to view. Sakura assumed this to be the entrance to the village and slowed her pace just slightly. As she came into range, she gathered herself and sprang over the wall, vaguely hearing the shouts of the sentries that were on duty. She landed on an odd stone covered path, called a street from Hinata's memories. Slowing to a smooth trot, Sakura breezed through the odd web of buidings. Many people stopped to point and gasp at her, but none moved to stop her. Hinata shifted uncomfortably and Shino just sat up straighter. Sakura quickly made her way to the building that smelled like the male first. He didn't even stop to ponder how she had known where he lived, he simply baled off, and Sakura was off before he could even bid them farewell.

She then started toward the place Hinata called home, but Hinata calmly griped her collar and bulled it back slightly. Sakura immediately came to a stop, and twisted her head around in confusion. Hinata just smiled at her and slide down.

"I'll walk for now. Stay right behind me and I'll see if I can get you into my home."

As they walked along, Sakura quickly went through the females memories. Her father was rather strict, didn't like animals much. Ah, so that was it. Smiling to herself, Sakura followed Hinata soundlessly, just another black area in the many shadows cast by the buildings.

As they came to a small stone wall, Hinata easily jumped over it and held up her hand, gesturing for her to stay. Sakura complied and gently rested her head on the top of the wall. Hinata came back a little while later and gestured for her to come. Sakura carefully leapt over the wall and made her way to Hinata. The girl, as females were commonly called, patted her on the head and then quickly stepped through a door way. Sakura crouched down and slowly crawled through.

She found herself in a spacey bed room with enough room for her to stand up. Hinata gently pulled her tail in and closed the door behind her. Sakura, a little sleepy from the day's experience, dropped onto her stomach and watched Hinata through half lidded eye. Hinata exited the room for a second, but then returned, wearing loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. She gave Sakura a soft smile and slid under the covers of her futon.

Sakura allowed Hinata to slip into a peaceful sleep before letting herself. Letting herself stretch out, she was just barely able to lie without touching anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah...I'm done now. This actually the longest chapter I've ever wrote. 13 pages, 12 font on Microsoft word. Rather pathetic, I think...**

**cya**

**Skyward**

**P.S. Who ever decided that summer should end so soon should die and rot in helll...**


	2. The First Day

Fine, I finally up date. You guys are such naggs. No I'm just kidding! I'm just lazy, that's all. I did something kind of stupid and like deleted half of the chapter i was writing and then took for ever to get going again. This chapter is kind of short and pointless, but I'm working on the next chapter, which will be fun, and also the next chapter to my story Friendship. Review and hopefully I'll get the motivation to finish them. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 2: The first day

* * *

Hinata slowly woke from her peaceful sleep. It had been a long time since she had slept that good. Forcing her eyes open, she was hit with yesterdays events like a ton of bricks. 'The Wolf!!'

She sat up quickly, only to find she was facing the wall. Twisting around, she came face to face with a wet black nose and beautiful red eyes ringed in black. She unconsciously smiled and then gently petted the large animal on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sakura." The wolf again nodded and then gracefully got to its feet. Hinata was beginning to wonder if the animal could understand what she was saying. Well, no one was here. "Can you understand me?"

The wolf again nodded, only more slowly this time while looking her in the eye. Hinata's eyes widened a little and she slowly pulled the blankets back and placed her feet over the edge of the futon. "Can…can you talk?"

The wolf stilled for a second, apparently considering this, then locked eye with her again and opened her mouth. "Yes." She replied softly with a slight twitch of the ear.

Hinata jumped slightly and let out a yelp. The wolf looked at her in an amused way and laid back down, obviously waiting for the questions that would surly come.

Hinata forced herself to collect her thoughts. She asked the first question that came to her mind. "How?" The wolf considered this for a second and looked like she wasn't going to tell. Seeing this, Hinata quickly added, "Please."

The wolf sighed and hung her head in slight defeat. "I'm human and this is my bloodline. You mustn't tell anyone or I'll have to wipe your memory."

Hinata forced herself to nod. She had no intention to tell anybody, they would simply think her odder. The wolf made no move to leave so Hinata decided to question her further. "Can you turn back?"

The wolf nodded and said quietly, "I'll show you later."

"What is your real name?"

The wolf gave her a questioning look and answered, "I already told you. I am Sakura."

Hinata gulped in uncertainty, but pushed forward and retorted, "Your whole name…"

"Oh…"

Hinata waited patiently as the creature twitch uncomfortably before coming to an answer. "You can't tell anybody. If you do, believe me, I will kill you. Trust me; I will know if you're lying." Hinata could tell from the tone of her voice that she was not bluffing in the slightest. It wasn't like she had anybody to tell it to, other than Kiba and Shino, and it was unlikely Kiba would know what to do with it and Shino always kept his mouth shut, so it was pointless. Nodding adamantly to the wolf, Sakura sighed again and laid her head down on the edge of the futon, next to Hinata's legs. "I am known as Sakura…Uchiha."

Hinata was immediately filled with confusion. "Isn't that impossible? The Uchiha bloodline is the Sharingan, not shape shifting."

Sakura snorted at her ignorance. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm a Black Uchiha, not a pathetic Red Uchiha."

"Is there a difference?"

"Hell yes! Almost all Blacks hold a demon wolf bloodline and a different form of Sharingan than the Reds. Before, the Blacks and Reds were together, but the Reds have a lesser form of the Sharingan and it is easier for the female to give birth than it is for the Blacks, so we were the lesser number. The Reds felt threatened by us and we feared annulations, so we fled just before they could attack. I was unaware that the Reds inhabited this village. If I had, I would not have come."

Hinata nodded and glance down at her hands. She…wasn't twirling her fingers. Glancing up, she vaguely wondered why she felt so at ease around this odd creature. Sakura got to her feet again, and said quietly, "I'm starved. Get dressed so I can go hunting." Hinata nodded and quickly got dressed. Returning, she found Sakura trying to nose open the slid door. Smiling in an amused way, Hinata helped her and stepped out. Using her bloodline, she found that almost everyone was still asleep. Slipping out, she quickly sprinted to the wall that surrounded her home and leapt over it. Sakura followed suite.

Once they were a few streets away, Sakura slowed to a stop and gestured to her back. Hinata just smiled at her and shook her head.

"I can walk. It's not that far." Hinata answered to her questioning gaze. "I'll just buy you something at the supermarket as a gift for the ride you gave me and Shino."

Sakura couldn't help but give a whine of uncertainty, but followed Hinata none the less.

As them traveled at a rather slow pace through the streets, Sakura could vaguely feel the curious gazes that she caught, but very few were fearful. Hinata simply ignored them and no one questioned her on her new companion. Eager to gather some more information on this new village, she copied all the minds she could, storing all the information to be gone over for later. They soon came to a market of some sort. There were every few people there but most of the shops were open. Hinata lead the way and soon gestured for her to stop in front of a small door. She disappeared into the building that smelled wonderfully of meat and it was a short time before she returned with a very confused man wearing a white apron and holding a knife. He was shocked for a moment, but then made an understanding noise and ran back into his building.

Sakura blinked in a confused manner, but soon brushed it off and prepared to wait. Hinata returned after a minute and settled herself by the large animal. Leaning over to her after a second of thought she murmured, "That man is making our food. It will be ready in about ten minutes." Sakura nodded and then rested her head once more.

The food was actually quite good, and had a nice flavor to it. It was far different from the food from her home village. The inhabitants were what these people would consider savage and rugged. They spent very little time on the food they devoured only to keep them strong and healthy enough to fight to their fullest ability. The food they ate was mostly raw vegetables, fresh fruits if they could come by them, a few edible herbs that most children were taught to identify at an early age, sometimes berries, and a large variety of meat that was either eaten raw, cooked over a fire, and on very rare occasions, boiled with their vegetables and herbs to make a rather tasty stew. Her stomach easily adopted the new kind of food and set to work on digesting it.

Hinata smiled happily as her new companion began to eat her meal. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't even pay the cooks that came out to gaze upon her in awe any heed at all. She eventually did glance up a little when on of the younger men dared to inch his way up and gently pet her shoulder. When she made no hostile action toward him, the others quickly made there way over to examine the amazing animal. To Hinata's relief, Sakura wagged her tail a little to show she liked the attention. After this, she turned back to her breakfast that consisted of bread, eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. It had been thrown in for free once she had ordered Sakura's rather large and meaty meal.

When she was almost done, the head cook approached her and said with a small smile, "She is truly an amazing animal. Do you know what breed she is?"

Hinata blushed slightly and answered, "N-no. A-all we know i-is that she isn't of the d-dog s-species."

The man nodded in understanding and seemed to ponder something for a second. "I know you come from a prominent clan, but if you have trouble feeding her, I'd like to offer a free meal for you and her every once in awhile. That is if you'll come up front next time. She would be a good attraction for customers, and you wouldn't have to stay very long. An hour tops. We'd really appreciate it. With that new restaurant across town we need all the help we can get."

Hinata looked at him in surprise, but then quickly nodded. "I-I'd really a-appreciate that t-too, sir. When d-do you want u-us back?"

The man gave her a happy smile and replied, "Tomorrow would work out quite well."

Hinata shyly nodded. Her pay was limited to what she made as a ninja since her father rarely gave her any money, and food was expensive, especially meat. When Sakura was done, Hinata bid the cooks goodbye and left with Sakura, having to jog to keep up with the wolfs long, ground eating stride.

When they had exited the market place, Sakura stopped and allowed Hinata to chamber upon her back. They then took to the roofs, and with Hinata's unnecessary directions, went to Team 8's meeting place. The were the first to arrive and according to Hinata, would be for an hour or so.

Sakura, sensing it would be awhile, settle down under the large tree and dozed lightly while Hinata began to stretch and do warm ups. Her mind was at ease and she trusted her instincts to alert her if any danger was approaching. She began to randomly sort through all the information she had absorbed over the last few days and was quite startled when Sai's loud and obnoxious voice forced it's way into her head.

"**Excuse me for interrupting your thought but I have something you might find of interest…Are you listening Ugly? I'm talking to you!"**

"**Sai, It's nice to see your talking to me again. What do you want?"**

Sai frowned at her and crossed his arms. **"Maybe I don't want to tell you any more."**

"**Okay, guess I'll talk to you later then."** Sakura made to cut off his link when he shouted.

"**What?! No, stop that! It took me forever to find you!"**

"**Okay, I'm listening. Let's hear it."** Sakura finally gave in with a small smile.

Sai relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. **"Okay, here it is. Father's really pissed about you leaving and is setting up a huge army to go find you. Turns out that the whole village went ballistic when they found out you had run away any are willing to do just about anything to get you back. You'd be surprised. I've never seen all these people so upset. Not even when Mother died. It's not only the Uchiha Clan either. A lot of the wolf demon clans are joining to, large and small. Sakura, it's a living hell over here. They'll be set to cross the mountain area between demon and void in about a week. You sure you don't want to save us the trouble and come back?"**

Sakura was in such a state of shock that she couldn't answer for a second. When her thoughts finally cleared she choked out, **"Are you sure? I've read most of those peoples mind and they considered me useless, I'm sure of it."**

Sai glared at her. **"Do you think a village that consider you useless would risk sending more than half there fighting force after you?! Man you are stupid, get a grip Sakura! I don't know who's mind you invaded but it must of not been the right ones."**

Sakura felt a slight wave of happiness wash over her and felt a smile grace her lips. **"Thanks Sai. I'm glad to hear that, but I'm having too much fun right now. Is there anything else you want to talk about."**

Sai gave her another death glare and replied, **"Yeah, there is. Tell me how to use that wolf bloodline you're using right now. If you can do it, I should too."**

Sakura pretended to ponder his request until he looked like he was about to say something rude. **"Fine you big baby. Let me into your mind and I'll do a little prodding."**

Sai instantly agreed and Sakura let herself into his mind. Plunging into it's deepest and darkest corner she let out a long howl of greeting, coaxing the wild animal that lurked there into the light. It came bounding toward her with eager, hope filled eyes. Sakura yapped playfully and lead it further toward the center of Sai's mind, where his conscience presided. She signaled Sai to get ready, and he took the hint. When he came into view, the large white beast when lunging toward him, greeting him with a bark like a long lost friend. Sakura yipped her goodbye and quickly exited his mind, not wanting to interrupt there reunion.

Lazily opening her eyes, she saw Hinata was still stretching and the other had yet to arrive. It was a nice sunny day out so she had no complaints. Sniffing the passing breeze lightly, she scented Hinata's team members approaching. Rolling to her feet, she face toward the direction they were coming from and stretched again. Hinata noticed her actions and understood them. Walking to her side, she lightly scratched her behind the ear and murmured, "I hope you'll like you first day training with Team 8.

* * *

cya Skyward 


	3. Who Your Dealing With

Black Uchiha Clan

Finally! This chapter took forever. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time and I can't really promise that it won't happen again, but I'll try! Hope you like this chapter. You'll get a little glimpse of the evil and powerful Sakura that can make even the mighty Tsunade shake in her high heels. If you're wondering, this is mostly Inner Sakura's doing, you'll hopefully see her in the later chapter's. I'm having her play as the uncontrollable side of Sakura that no one wants to mess with.

Disclaimer. Don't own Naruto cause if I did, Sakura'd rule it all!!! HAHAHA !!!!

Chapter 3: Training with Team 8

Kiba, Akumaru, and Shino soon appeared in the distance. Hinata waved her greeting to them which they soon returned. Kiba came running toward them with Akumaru on his tail. Shino simply shook his head slightly and continued at his normal speed.

"Hinata! How are you and your wolf?!" Kiba shouted when he came into earshot.

Hinata blushed slightly and smiled at her team members actions. When he slowed to a stop in front of her she said quietly, "S-sakura and I-I are fine. A-are you doing w-well?"

Kiba gave her a huge grin and nodded. "Great! Aren't we?!" Akumaru, who had already made his way over to stand next to Sakura, barked happily in agreement. Kiba, noticing his position gave him a mocking smile and muttered, "Yeah, we all know why you're happy." If it was possible for dogs to blush, Akumaru did and gave Kiba an angry bark in apparent denial of his accusations. Hinata smiled lightly and laughed as Sakura was left to ponder upon their words in confusion.

Shino soon made his way to the small group and quietly informed them, "Kurenai will not train with us today. Her skills are needed elsewhere."

Hinata nodded in understanding, but then shyly inquired, "W-who'll train f-first? T-there's only th-three of us."

"You and Shino can start." Kiba said with a grin. "Akumaru and I are gunna test out little Sakura here." He finished with a gesture toward the large animal.

"Little?" Shino questioned with a raised brow.

"S-she's taller than you, K-kiba…." Hinata put in shyly.

"Figure of speak." Kiba answered with a shrugged, totally unabashed as always. "Anyway, we don't know what her fighting ability is, let alone if she knows how to fight at all. Plus, only Akumaru can talk to her, and only I can talk to Akumaru so it's my job to show her the ropes."

Both Hinata and Shino slightly sweat dropped at his speech. "I see you've thought this through." Shino said and then headed toward their training ground. Hinata followed after him after a moment of hesitation. She knew Kiba wouldn't hurt Sakura, but that did not mean she could not worry.

Kiba watched them go and when they had gotten out of earshot, turned to Sakura and said confidentially in dog, "Okay, first we start off with chakra. Do you know what chakra is?"

Sakura glanced at Akumaru, then back at Kiba. "Sorry, I don't think I do."

Kiba nodded and said, "Great, let's show her Akumaru!" Akumaru gave a happy bark and sprang over to his master. Sakura felt their power levels suddenly increase sharply and both were soon engulfed in it. Sakura couldn't help but leap up slightly, rather shocked. **_'They can hide their power level or damper it at least. Amazing really. This skill was never really necessary back home. Snort, kind of makes me glad to now I'm not the only one that does it.' _**Sakura thought as she watched the two. Sai had found it stupid when they were younger, but she had insisted that it helped with control and would eventually make her stronger. Let's just say it had.

After a few moments their power levels returned to normal and Kiba continued with his teaching.

"That is chakra and we use it for attacks, defenses, stealth, healing, ect." Kiba explained.

"Sooo….. You're saying chakra is pretty much your power level and you direct it to do what you want it to do?" Sakura questioned as her body relaxed slightly from the jump start their show had caused it.

Kiba nodded and said, "Exactly, right Akumaru?" The said dog barked in agreement. "Let's see your chakra. Just try to focus all you of itout side your body so that we can see it."

Sakura hesitated, but then reluctantly nodded. She reached inside of her body and forced all of her power out, just as they had told her too. The result was colossal.

Kiba stepped back slightly as the winds began to pick up. An unexplainable fear mixed with awe had invaded his every sense. Never before had he felt such high chakra levels. They were almost off the scale. Sakura was now covered in multi colored flames of pure chakra. The black, green, and red flames licked and engulfed her entire body. The sheer force of it all causing her to hover slightly in mid-air.

Glancing over at Akumaru, he happened to see Hinata and Shino trying to make their way to him, the powerful winds preventing them from moving very fast. Catching Akumauru's eye, he nodded to Sakura and started toward her. His companion followed suite.

Akumaru made it to her first and pushed his body against hers in hopes of gaining her attention. Sakura's eyes snapped open and after a second, all of her chakra returned to her body and she fell to the ground with a thump. Akumaru collapsed next to her, leaning lightly against her stomach with his head resting on her shoulder.

Realizing that things were under control, Kiba crumpled to his knees and groaned. Hinata and Shino were quickly by his side, questioning him on the massive chakra levels that had just occurred.

Kiba was quick to explain exactly what had happened while the others listened intently. Hinata looked quite nervous and even Shino looked a little ruffled. When Hinata rushed over to the two animals to see if they were okay, Shino hung his head and said softly, "We have to go speak with the fifth now."

Kiba reluctantly nodded, and climbed to his feet. Hinata had already got a reluctant Akumaru and a confused Sakura to their feet.

"Let's go, Hinata. We have to go see the old lady." Kiba said emotionlessly and gestured with his hand toward Sakura. Hinata made to argue, and then quickly closed her mouth. Sadly making her way to Sakura, she patted her softly on the cheek, then grasped her smooth metal collar and bandana, noticing them for the first time since they met. Fingering the course material used for sails, she couldn't help but ponder how she came to have it.

It was then, as they were slowly making their way to Konaha, that Hinata also noticed the knapsack that hung loosely from Sakura's neck. _'Why didn't we notice that sooner?'_

Catching hold of the said object, she saw Sakura glance at her from the corner of her eye. The wolf's eyes flashed forward to see if the others were paying them and heed. Luckily, they weren't and were arguing about something quite far ahead of them.

Sakura dropped her head a little so that it was level with Hinata's ear. "What's up? Who is this 'old lady'? And what on earth are you doing with my bag?!"

Hinata quickly dropped the bag and it swung back to its original position. "Sorry, this was the first time that I noticed it. Kiba was just being rude. The old lady is the fifth Hokage of the Leaf. Her name is Tsunade. We have to go see her because your chakra level is really high. I guess you could be a threat so we have check with her."

Sakura's eyes looked forward again and she seemed to be thinking. After a moment or two, she asked uncertainly, "Okay, so what's the plan? Would it be best if I stayed in wolf form or showed her that I was human?"

"Ummm….I've got no idea." Sakura stumbled slightly and sweatdropped.

"You're supposed to be the smart one here!"

"Sorry, but what if she knows about your clan. Then she'll know your lying and won't trust you…."

"Good point. What if I just show her that I'm a human? Not any one else. Do you think that'll work?"

Hinata shrugged. "It might. I say we just play our cards as their dealt. We don't know enough yet."

Sakura nodded in understanding, her head still low making her look as if she was stalking something.

The trip to Konoha did not take long, seeing as they were training only three miles away from the city. Sakura attempted to calm herself, but was failing miserably. It felt almost like she had done something terribly wrong and was going to be punished for it. Kind of like the time her and Sai got to rough housing and totally destroyed their neighbor's yard, and this wasn't just a little destroyed, this was totally unrecognizable destroyed. _'Ah, the good times."_ Sakura thought as they finally reach the Hokages office.

She, Akumaru, and Hinata waited outside, seeing how Sakura couldn't fit through the front door without breaking something, while Kiba and Shino went inside. Akumaru gave her a comforting lick on the cheek and said encouragingly, **"Don't feel down! The old lady would be stupid for punishing you for being strong. If anything, she'll welcome you with open arms. We are at war right now with Sound so you could help us win!" **

Sakura nodded and then let out a depressed sigh as she thought to herself, **'Gee, I sure hope this tur… Wait!! What the hell am I doing?!!!' **A flood of anger speed through her veins as she finally realized the situation she was in**. 'I'm not a dog! I'm a Black Uchiha heir! Not only that! I'm a wolf demon!! Why the hell am I feeling guilty for being strong?!! They can't touch me! They have no say in my actions! My loyalties lie only with myself! I don't stay where I'm not wanted. I made that clear back home!!' **

Hinata jumped slightly when Sakura suddenly straightened. A new fire lit her eyes and her mere stance made her look even more formidable. Hinata instinctively stepped back, some what wary of the change in aura that Sakura had been emitting. As they had been traveling to the Hokage's office, her aura was docile, timid even. It had kind of reminded her of a scolded puppy, but now, this was different. It screamed power and authority, but most of all it screamed untouchable. What ever quiet, harmless creature she had known before was gone.

"Ut-oh…This can't end well." Hinata whispered softly to herself. Some thing big was about to happen, she just knew it.

Sakura vaguely heard Akumaru whimper. Turning her gaze upon him, she watched with satisfaction as he cowered at her feet in obvious submission. Stepping forward, she softly licked his muzzle and nodded, showing she did not find him an enemy, but a friend.

**"Akumaru, I need to know if I can trust you, but for that to work I must tell you something. My name is Sakura Uchiha of the Black Uchiha and Black Blooded Wolf Demon Clan's. I can't afford to be held captive by your village. If they even attempted to hold me against my will, I am bound by my pride to kill who ever assists them, even you. Choose you loyalties quickly. If you choose me, you will be free of any rule and order other than my own. If you don't, I will be forced to label you as a non-ally, not an enemy, simply not a friend. The choice is yours." **Sakura held his gaze as he quickly thought her offer over.

**"You are powerful, and I knew the moment that your scent entered my nose that you were a force to be reckoned with. I trust you, not by intelligence, by instinct, so yes; I will proudly stand by your side. However, I love my Kiba, even if he sometimes treats me as simply a dog. I don't want him to get hurt." **

Sakura nodded and said softly, **"I would gladly spar his life, or save it, for you loyalty." **

Akumaru relaxed and quickly sprang up to stand loyally by her side.

Turning to Hinata with a questioning look, Sakura asked, "Will you stand by my side as Akumaru will? My short time here made me forget my heritage and pride for a moment. In my mind you have two choices. My ally or not my ally."

Hinata did not even pause to consider the option. "Ally." She said confidently. "I follow my gut on this, but I refuse to be pushed around."

Sakura gave her a toothy grin. "Wouldn't think of it, I'll just nip you if you try it on my."

It was then that Shino, Kiba, and a pissed off Tsunade exited the building. Itachi Uchiha and his team followed from behind, obviously not wanting to be part of the argument, but curious none the less. Shino and Kiba jerked to a stop, noticing the change in atmosphere immediately.

"Akumaru?" Kiba asked with a confused look. The said nin-dog, wagged his tail a little and lowered his head, but did not move from his spot by Sakura. "Akumaru!" Kiba shouted again in a firm tone. "Come!"

This time the poor dog whined slightly, torn between his master and something that was gnawing at his instincts to stay by Sakura's side. A small look from the Sakura must have concreted his choice because once she did; he straightened again and did not move.

"Akumaru!!!" Kiba shouted again, a hint of fear entering his voice. He made to leap forward, but Sakura quickly sided, blocking his way.

"Back down. He has made his choice. You no longer have control over him." Sakura snapped in a cold voice, shocking everyone, minus Hinata of course.

"W-what…..?" Kiba stuttered out, unsure if the large wolf had really just spoken.

Sakura glared harder at him, making him stumble back slightly, into a shell shocked Shino. "He is no longer your property. He will not come when you call. He isn't you lesser any more, but your equal."

Hinata quickly made her way to Sakura, disliking watching her team member suffer from his mental pain and confusion. "Sakura, aren't you being a little heartless?"

Sakura snorted and replied sharply, "Heartless? I called it being pissed off. I don't understand why I let myself think **anyone** could control or punish me. I think about being less heartless later."

Hinata seeing that this really wasn't the best time, immediately stepped back. Shino and Kiba were looking at her in disbelief. Her lack of self confidence suddenly hit her again and she blushed heavily and glanced down.

It was then that Tsunade decided to make her entrance. Stepping forward, she looked Sakura directly in the eye as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face and said calmly, "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your…species. Could you please shed a little light on that area before we continue?"

A look of confusion flashed across the creatures face, "Species?" Tsunade was about to explain when it blinked in realization and gave a soft, "Oh…"

The creatures form suddenly began to glow with a strange black light. Everyone stepped back in alarm, fearing an attack. But it never came. The black light flashed brightly several times, and then disappeared altogether. In the place where the black dog had just occupied a moment before, and strange girl now stood.

Tsunade slowly let her defensive stance slip away as she studied the girl. She looked completely harmless, very pretty, but harmless. Her pink hair was mostly the cause, but her beautiful jade might have done the trick too. She had a good build, tall and lean, almost wolfish. She was dressed in a loose black shirt with a black and white fan on the back and durable black pants that looked like they had had a fight with a bucket of white paint. Her feet were bare of any shoes or stockings while her hands were bandaged in clean white cloth. A leather satchel hung from her right shoulder and a large piece of sailing canvas with scribble marks on it hung from the other. All in all, she looked pretty out of place but the one thing that looked the most out of place was the strange forehead protector that hung from her neck. Tsunade had never seen the likes of it before. It looked like an almost complete solar eclipse with a slash through the heart of the circle, signally missing nin. 'It couldn't be. It looks similar to a wolf demon symbol but not quite. The last survivor died over a hundred years ago.' Tsunade thought nervously.

"Now may we continue?" The girl asked emotionlessly, not a hint of how she felt crossing her face or entering her voice. Speaking of her voice, it was musical, and would have been more so if the lips that it came from had been smiling.

Tsunade felt another drop of sweat slid down her forehead and settle on her brow. "This…this is ridiculous. That enormously powerful creature couldn't be but a mere little girl. It is a game. I don't like being fooled around with. Where is the wolf?"

The girl's eyes hardened and a murderous aura filled the area around her. "Do not mock me. You of all people should know a Black Uchiha heir is not a little girl and I do not play games. Get to the point or I will kill you before I leave for your rudeness and insolences as well."

Tsunade felt her heart slow for a moment, and it felt as though time had come to an agonizing stop. "Did…did you just say Black Uchiha Clan?" She vaguely felt Itachi move to her side, the girl's words earning his interest.

"Are you deaf? I dislike repeating myself." Sakura said coldly, her deadly glare now centered mainly on Itachi.

'That's impossible!' Tsunade thought to herself in fear. 'They are only a myth. Is it really possible that the bloodline is still alive? The bloodline that was powerful enough to kill the mother that held the child that possessed it. They said in the stories that the holders had the eyes of a demon and the heirs the power of the world itself. If this girl's words are true, and if the enormous power that Kiba and Shino said was true as well, then it has to be. But still….wait, she said she was the heir! Crap! This could get ugly. What if she ran away, they will come for her, not forgetting the damage she could cause as well. She doesn't seem to be intent on causing any trouble for now, so maybe if we play our cards right, we can get her on our side. Heaven knows we don't want her against us! Shizune, Meeting!! Now!!'

When nothing happened, she suddenly realized that she had yet to say anything out loud yet. Turning to Itachi she whispered softly, "Gather all the clan leaders in the main hall quickly. Make sure your father and mother are there. Be sure to mention the words Black Uchiha Clan and Tsunade's orders, not the fifth's."

Itachi nodded in understanding and quickly left, feeling Sakura's eyes following him all the way until he was out of sight. "Let us move this conversation to somewhere more private." The pink haired girl quietly suggested, her eyes still watching the Uchiha's form disappear down the street.

Tsunade nodded in agreement and quickly motioned them all into the building behind her, leading the entire group, minus Itachi's team members who had departed with their captain, through several halls and finally into a large room used for all important meetings. The entire group remained standing by some unspoken rule and unconsciously divided into two groups. Tsunade flanked by Shizune, who had joined them in the waiting room, Kiba and Shino stood to the right while Sakura, Akumaru and Hinata stood to the left.

"I apologize." Tsunade said quickly after the two groups had formed and Sakura had turned her attention to her again. "Your appearance is very deceiving and it was only from my own ignorance of your clan that I did not recognize you." She then bowed lowly and threw her pride to the wind for the sake of her village. Straightening her back and looking straight at the girl before her, Tsunade thought disgustedly, 'Tsunade, you can be a real suck up sometimes.'

"Perhaps, but sometimes it is necessary, especially in a delicate situation such as this. One thing I must say I admire about you is that you at least admit it to yourself. I personally have never had to impress anyone because of my stature, and I will openly admit my pride would rather have me killed than to 'suck up' as you say." Sakura said with the barest hint of a smirk on her face. She had let the illusion on her eyes down and was in the process of coping the woman's mind. It was very difficult to say the least. Her mind was incredibly sharp and her memory massive. "Honestly, how many healing techniques do you know? I was aware of only a few that you know."

Tsunade felt her body jolt into a stage of shock. 'This girl….the myth…amazing.'

"You…you can read my mind…" Tsunade questioned warily, taking note of the change in eye color.

"Copy actually. Now, tell me of this myth. The details are rather fuzzy in your mind and not very organized either. Save me the trouble of having to look through them all."

Tsunade reluctantly nodded, but then realized that this was her chance to collect information, even if she had to give a little. "The clan that you originate from was said to have been a higher branch of the Uchiha Clan, but disappeared completely at an unknown time for an unknown reason. After time it was considered nothing more than a legend of a clan and bloodline with enough power to destroy an entire village. There is no hard evidence that it ever existed and the Uchiha Clan was no help. Now the only place you can glimpse it is in the occasional story book, for children mostly. No until now at least. Please, if you don't mind, tell us of your clan? We know so little. Any information would be greatly appreciated."

The pink haired girl thought her words over for several moments, her face as cold, expressionless and uncaring as ever. Not a word was spoken, simply out of fear of provoking her. Tsunade remained unmoving and the other ninja's there waiting anxiously. Kiba let an occasional flinch shake his frame and threw longing looks at the oblivious Akumaru who had settled himself right behind Sakura when he had presumed things none hostile between the two females. Hinata waited patiently, knowing in her very heart that she had made the right decision, but still finding it wise to think her answer over to simply check for any flaws that she would have to hammer out eventually.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura finally nodded to some unknown conclusion and began to speak. "Simply for the sake of manners, I am Sakura Uchiha, twin heir to the Black Uchiha Clan and second in line, along with my brother, to be the next clan leader of the Black Blooded Wolf Demon Clan. I was born and raised in Demon country, in or around the Wolf Village of course. As for your question, I will only tell you the simple facts, nothing else, seeing as I am sure you would know nothing of their importance. I do however, request several things in exchange for this information. We will talk of it later. You have five questions you may ask, as I know you are simply stalling for time to gather you…freaking old, not to mention annoying, pain in the ass council members, rather long title even for your culture. You may ask you first question."

Tsunade could not help but redden slightly as the girl called the council members by her private nickname. The girl was obviously naïve in the ways of insults in their language. However, not one to miss a chance when it was thrown right into her face, Tsunade nodded and asked, "Where is you country located in terms that we could understand?"

"West of here, beyond the Mist Village and the Void Country. I do not suggest you venture there, its customs and honor code are far different that those here. I highly doubt even your best could adapt. It would impossible for them to blend in and that would eventually lead to their capture and death." Sakura answered calmly, not even blinking at the stunted faces of all those around her.

Tsunade clinched her teeth at the girl's blunt statement that subtly said that she thought them weak. Forgetting the five question rule she asked sharply, "And why is that?"

Sakura did not seem fazed in the least. "Our society is ruled by mainly pride and power. First and foremost, you can not lie. Lying is considered the most dishonorable action that a creature could commit and to lie about lying is far worse and will lead to a very painful death. Lying can be smelled by many in my land and it is very unlikely for any of you to have the ability to hide that scent as I can. From what I have learned, lying is common in your land and is accepted as a natural part of life. I can smell it even now that you have all lied at least once, and trust me, I can also tell what it was about. Emotion shown outside of family members is permitted, but greatly looked down upon. Tattoo's and forehead protectors are used to show a person's origin and stature in a clan. Mistaking one clan for another would be suicidal. The list of our unwritten code is far larger than you can comprehend and in order to survive there you would also need to learn the language and body gestures used when speaking. All of this is taught to our young at an early age and one simple flaw would lead to death. It is obvious you don't understand our culture at all, simply by asking that question. We do not have, as you would say, a civilized way. It is all instinct and animal like. For you to enter our lands, if you were even able to survive the trip there, would be like walking into a hungry wolf's den unarmed. You would be walking into the jaws of death itself."

Tsunade gazed openly in bewilderment at the still stoic girl. She was about to ask how she could hide her scent of lying but then quickly realized she only had three questions left. "How many clans are in your country?"

Sakura blinked then answered back, "In my village there is seven main Black Clans that rule the village and I am unwilling to tell you of the lower clans and know little of the other village. The Black Uchiha Clan and the Black Blooded Wolf Demon Clan are two of the main, as are the Black Clawing Wolf, the Black Snarling Wolf, the Black Running Wolf, the Black Pawed Wolf, and the Black Striking Wolf."

Tsunade gritted her teeth slightly, finding her words useless. Considering her next question for a second she decided on something that had been bothering her for the last few minutes. "Can everyone from your country shape shift, and if not then who?"

Sakura snorted slightly, showing the first sign of a reaction since her arrival. "No, the art of shape shifting was lost many years ago and now only I and my brother can tap into this ancient bloodline. Several clans, such as the Black Running Wolf Clan, appear rather wolf like, and some are even born with tails but none can completely transform. A select few can alter their bodies slightly for speed or agility over time, a long time, but they are only the most talented in a great many."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Last question…why are you here? I want the truth though. It appears that you are of the bluest blood. I highly doubt you would simply up and leave for no reason."

Sakura gazed upon her coldly as she turned her thoughts back for a moment, considering if it was wise to tell this woman of her personal problems. Well, it probable wouldn't hurt to simply warn her of what was to come if history repeated itself. "The answer to your question is quite simply." Walking toward Tsunade, she let a small cold smirk grace her face and felt a slight feeling of satisfaction when a hint of fear flashed across the other woman's face. "I may appear harmless, but I am not bragging when I say I could cause a lot more trouble than you want to deal with. Don't disrespect me, don't underestimate me, and if you know what is good for you, don't piss me off. As I said, the answer to your question is simple. Avoid doing what I just said and you will not find out the answer."

Tsunade's face turned stony suddenly, and her eyes hardened. "Don't harm this village." She hissed in a dangerously low voice.

Sakura's smirk grew slightly taking on a threatening appearance, making Tsunade suddenly regret her words. The girl's voice suddenly took a much nastier tone, making many flinch from its harshness. "Let me stay, treat me as an equal, and I won't." When Tsunade nodded, the threatening smirk vanished and her musically emotionless voice returned. "Also, Hinata and Akumaru are not to be touched or punished for their actions, even if I should leave."

"Of course." Tsunade agreed, taking this chance to step back, still feeling nervous from the strangers violent mood swing, not wanting to provoke her further.

"Good, I believe you should begin your meeting now. I will leave if you wish so you may discuss my presence here with your clan leaders. Come Hinata, Akumaru. I'm hungry." Turning on her heels, she made her way to the door and opened it just as an elderly woman and man were about to enter. Pulling the door completely open she waited patiently for the two to pass over the thresh hold, nodding politely when they muttered their thanks. Glancing at Hinata and Akumaru, she let them pass through as well, before making the way through herself and closing the door softly behind her.

"My, she seemed to be a well mannered young woman. Who is she?" The elderly council woman questioned Tsunade, taking note of the other woman's pale complexion.

Tsunade snorted half heartedly and dropped herself into the nearest chair. "Her? She could very well be either our worst nightmare or our dreams come true. But the scary thing is she couldn't care less which it is….."

Hope you liked it!! I have no idea what I want to do next so suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!!

Cya Skyward


End file.
